


FFVII Smut Snippets

by MyOwnPathInLife



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dream Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnPathInLife/pseuds/MyOwnPathInLife
Summary: A series of snippets of varying length from the FinalHeaven Discord Server
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	1. Match Made In Seventh Heaven pt. 1: Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the shadows, Jessie reaps the friuts of her matchmaking labor

This wasn't the first time Jessie had gotten off on watching Cloud and Tifa's lovemaking, but this was easily the best show she's had. Tifa really had taken her advice to heart. Or to be more accurate, taken her advice in the ass, given that Cloud currently had her bent over the bar counter and sheathed to the hilt in her rump. As she grew increasingly aroused at the sight and sounds of Tifa getting the fuck of a lifetime, wandering hands made their way to her breast and down her pants as she began to massage her folds. She began to finger and fondle herself almost in tandem with the pair and as Tifa grew closer and closer to climax, Jessie herself began to fuck herself faster and faster. Almost in unison, all three found their release and it took Jessie almost everything she had to stifle her scream and not give herself away. It was the best show she'd ever had watching Cloud and Tifa and admired her handiwork as a matchmaker, even if she felt slight pangs of envy toward the barmaid for her hold on Cloud...


	2. Match Made In Seventh Heaven pt.2: Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie gets a little too brazen and pays for it albeit not in the way she expects

Jessie figured it was only a matter of time before she got caught with her pants down. Literally in this case as she got a little too brazen spying on the two lovers and tipped over a stack of empty boxes. Cloud looked more amused than shocked but to say Tifa was less than pleased would be an understatement. Jessie was fully expecting to be beaten to within an inch of her life by the barmaid. What happened next wasn't quite what she had in mind. That's how she landed in the position she was in now. And the numerous other positions prior to that. Using the strapon Jessie had snuck in with her, Tifa had opted to give Jessie a "beating" of a different sort as she and Cloud spent the rest of the night fucking her again and again and every which way until she was left a sore, quivering mess. Once she was dressed, Tifa thanked her for the pointers before threatening to literally break her in half is she so much as breathed a word of this to anyone. The only trouble was, could this really be called a punishment if the offender in question loved every second of it.


	3. Match Made In Seventh Heaven: Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa muses on the nature of her relationship and escapades with Cloud

Tifa wasn't a loose woman by any means. Anyone who knew her beyond first glance could easily tell you that. If they knew what she and Cloud got up to between the sheets though, she wondered if some of those same people might change their tune. After all, some of their antics was easily the stuff of porno flicks. Don't mistake her, she didn't regret any of their sexual escapades for a minute. The man was creative in the best and most pleasurable ways possible. The numerous ways with which she had his way with her. The many positions she found herself in. The plethora of times she'd been taken, bent, stretched, and penetrated even now had her mind bubbling, her toes curling, her loins growing hot, and her body once more aching for more of his touch. And she could confidently say she had given as good as she got with how many times she had dominated him, rode him, and taken him for everything he had. Also, what they shared went far beyond simple physical attraction. She loved him, mind, body, and soul just as he knew she did her and it was that love that brought out the most passionate sexual desires in each other. She couldn't imagine doing a fraction of what they did with any other man or woman. (Aerith perhaps, that hourglass figure and shapely rear of hers did something to Tifa that she couldn't quite explain. Maybe Jessie but she was in the doghouse with the barmaid for spying on her and Cloud.) Once her musings were interrupted by wandering hands and pleasure, she decided it didn't matter. This was strictly between him and her and they could do what they damn well pleased.


	4. You Only Live Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of their war with Shinra, two members of AVALANCHE take what pleasures they can

Outside of AVALANCHE, the two dated off and on again and had outwardly settled on being "friends with benefits". Despite considering themselves single, however, it was all but obvious that a fire still burned between them. A fire that became a raging inferno that particular night. Jessie led Biggs by hand through the back alley to an abandoned shack. A familiar abandoned shack, Biggs realized as Jessie's intent was made clear with the sight that now greeted him. Naked and pressed against the wall, bent over with her shapely rear end sexily swaying to and fro before him, Jessie demanded that this time he take her ass. Biggs was taken aback by this sudden show of raunchiness. However, he wasn't about to deny her this. Frankly, he missed this side of Jessie. The naughty little minx who was all too happy to fuck his brains out before taking the fight to Shinra became their full-time focus. His manhood slickened with her favorite lubricant, he pinned her to the nearby wall and slid himself into her puckered hole and got to work. From there it was a long missed and familiar dance. He wasn't some mako-enhanced super soldier but he himself was certainly no slouch when it came to sex, something Jessie and a few of the other girls in the slums could attest to. Biggs took his pleasure with short, powerful thrusts while growling his approval in her ear. Jessie moaning and shrieking, demanding him to fuck her until she couldn't walk. One of his hands grabbed one of her wayward breasts and started fondling while another wormed its way to her womanhood drenched in arousal and began playing with her clit. It was bliss. Pure, untamed erotic bliss. Biggs hilted himself one last time before he exploded inside of her with one final thrust with Jessie following immediately after. As soon as the two regained control of their senses, they promptly got dressed and, with a final kiss, the pair went their separate ways. After that night, though, it was safe to say that the two were a thing again (It was a rather poorly kept secret to begin with.). And given the odds that they faced, and the fact that they could very well die at any moment, the two would take whatever pleasures they could.


	5. In the Realms of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa's dreams of Cloud can get surprisingly lurid

Those dreams, those lurid dreams she had of Cloud having her every which way a man could take a woman. One particular fondly remembered involved not one Cloud but three of him, having their way with her every which way she could think of. One beneath her, another behind her, a third in her mouth, she was lost in a maddening ecstasy as they ravished again and again for the rest of the night and well into the morning. As she lay spent on the ground, the three Clouds shifted into more. Despite her exhaustion, Tifa offered nothing in the way of protest as she simply surrendered to her most base desires as she did the herd of Clouds. And so, it all began anew. Riding one to completion, she devoured another while a third claimed her rear, as she stroked another two. Lust seemed to renew her strength as the pattern continued nonstop until finally, those who hadn't spent themselves within her entrances instead painted her almost completely white with their collective release. When all was said and done, she lay passed out on the floor, coated head to toe in spunk, her mind melted from pure bliss before the alarm roused her from her pornographic haze into the waking world.


	6. Goddess of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Aphrodite from God of War III

"Such power...", Aerith opined, admiring the strength Cloud displayed as he hammered into Tifa again and again, amazed at his almost inhuman stamina and the force of his thrusts. She couldn't help but slightly envy Tifa for the position she was in, legs coiled around the waist the mako-enhanced Adonis and lost in absolute bliss, essentially putty in Cloud's hands as he had his way with her. "If it's this good watching, just imagine...", Jessie mused as the two vixens themselves grew increasingly aroused at the show the two lovers were putting on. As Cloud's thrusts grew more frenzied as he neared release and Tifa's moans grew louder as she drew closer to her own completion, wandering hands grew ever more frantic, heat and lust building until everything came to a head as the two lovers crossed the threshold into orgasmic nirvana. Jessie, unable to contain herself any longer, playfully shoved Aerith to the floor, freeing the both of them from clothes and inhibitions...


	7. Animal (Fuck Like A Beast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I come round round I can feel your love (like an animal)  
> Tie you down down I come steal your love (like an animal)

Abandoning all pretense of restraint, Cloud's inner beast came out to play once more. Bending her over the bed, one hand pinning her to the mattress while the other slid down to her hip as slow, intimate thrusts were replaced by a frenzied, animalistic pounding. Cloud was rutting her like an animal in heat and she was loving every second of it, as evidenced by her muffled moans and screams spurring him on before the two crossed that orgasmic threshold in tandem. With one final kiss, the two surrendered themselves to blessed sleep, aided by the high of their afterglow.


	8. (Second) First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa tries something new with Cloud

The pain of the initial invasion quickly subsided as she began to adjust to his size in this most taboo of places. The lewdness of it all by itself threatened to drive her wild as his pulsating manhood began to move in areas she didn't know she had. Slow, careful movements evolved into firm, focused thrusts as his lubricated length plundered her most intimate depths as she surrendered herself completely to his lustful attentions. When he finally spent himself within her, she soon followed him over the edge as a familiar warmth flooded into unfamiliar but not unwelcome regions. He had claimed her ass for the first time that night. And if it felt anywhere close to as good as this in the future, it would by no means be the last.


	9. Friendly Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa, Aerith, and Jessie seek to settle the question of which of their paramours is the best in bed

"Then there was that one night where, in an act of "friendly competition", she Aerith, and Jessie sought to answer whether Cloud, Zack, or Biggs were superior in bed. Each minx was taken side by side as their respective paramours got to work servicing their lady loves. Biggs was no slouch in either size or stamina but against two enhanced SOLDIERs, he stood no chance. Zack was the more experienced between the two studs, but in the end, Cloud would ultimately win this battle of endurance. However, there was no shame in defeat as an attempt at round two quickly devolved into an orgy that left each stud spent and left all three beauties involved feeling their own sense of victory."


	10. Gentle Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa gets roped into a wild night by her sister in arms.

"How did I get talked into this?" That was Tifa's last thought before all this began. While Barret and Wedge were away on watch duty and Marlene was safely tucked away asleep, Jessie had pulled out some of her "toys" for what would come next. Soon, she was straddling Cloud, riding him like the cowgirl from her tour guide days. All the while Biggs had claimed her mouth out of nowhere while Jessie, brandishing a strapon slathered in her favorite lubricant, eased herself in her ass all the way to the hilt. Everything else was a blur as all she could remember was being taken every which way she could think of, each aggressor taking turns and switching positions.  
Tifa: "What happened last night. We should never speak of this again."  
Jessie: "I don't mind never speaking of it again. So long as we get to do it again..."


	11. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Tifa muse on their sex life

Many a man would give anything to be in his position. Or any of the positions he had been in with her as of late, what with their recent sex life resembling something out of a porn movie. Sharing a home and bed with a drop-dead gorgeous bombshell who was somehow completely in love with him. (As well as being a wildcat in bed to boot.) Either he had died and somehow made his way into heaven, or he was the luckiest bastard in all of Gaia...

"He has the wrong job.", she joked to herself. With his looks, size, and stamina, along with how...inventive...he proved to be with her, he could easily make it as a porn star. With what they got up to in bed as of late, their sex life could easily be classified as X-Rated. Her own male porn star, masquerading as a simple delivery boy. "That does sound like the plot of some cheesy porn flick." Something she'd keep in mind for later...


	12. Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the Highwind  
> Symbolic of the soon to be released remake

There was no longer any need from words as touch, thrust, kiss, and the locking of eyes said all that needed to be said. She straddled him and clutched him close to her breast as she rode him to ecstasy. With nothing to lose, the couple had laid bare their feelings, their passions, their love in what could very well be their last night alive. All their suffering, their struggles, their victories and failures had led them to this point. But neither past nor future held any meaning to them at this point in time. All that mattered was the here and now and as both neared completion, she claimed his mouth in one final kiss before he hilted himself within her one final time, sending her crashing over the edge into nirvana as she screamed her love for him to the stars above.


	13. Succubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa gets in touch with a different kind of "inner demon"

*Cloud discovered that his beloved angel was a she-devil in disguise as sinful lips and toungue engulfed his manhood, seeking to drain him of all he had. Her demonic red never left his mako blue as she reveled in watching his stony facade crack as she toom him in as deep as she was able. Finally, his hands held her in place while hers made their way to his posterior and when she gave him a light spank and smiled around his length, he began to thrust away. Tempo rose, moans filled the air, harder and faster, fucking and sucking, until at long last, he erupted within. Savoring this treat, her mouth never left him, determined to drink all the essence he had to give her all the while her fingering herself to her own release. Once sufficiently sated and satisfied, she decided that it was now time that he repay her the pleasure. She gave his member one final peck and caress before she playfully shoved him to the floor and demanded that he get to work as a second pair of lips crashed into his.*


	14. Venting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud prone boning Tifa in the Shinra building's air vents

They had to keep themselves quiet as to not give themselves away. So he swallowed each of her gasps as he slid himself and swallowed her moan with a kiss as he eased himself into her rear from above. From there it was an exercise in self control as he kept a slow, steady pace as he took her with singular, firm, focused thrusts while she reciprocated, meeting his thrusts with he own and squeezing around his manhood. All the while their tongues wrestled for dominance as thrusts grew more rapid and the pleasure built amd built until finally, she moaned into his mouth as he bottomed out inside of her. It took all of her self restraint to not break away and scream his name as his seed flowed through her. Spent and sated, the couple released each other from their grip and when sure that they hadn't been heard, shared a final kiss as their focus returned to the task at hand.


	15. Galatea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A work of art come to life...

Asleep from a particularly wild bout of lovemaking, she slept facing away from him, the bedsheet offering next to nothing in the way of modesty as the moonlight reflected off of her naked curves. She resembled a masterpiece, a work of art, pale light shining on bare alabaster skin. If not for full breasts rising and falling in blissful sleep, one could easily mistake her for a marble statue cast in the image of a goddess of yore.


End file.
